


Beneath the Joker's Mask

by CaptainShipper



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Amamiya Ren needs a hug, Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Narukami Yu is a sweetheart, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Post-Canon, Protective Arsene, Ren has a lot of problems, Trust Issues, Why wasn't that a tag?, and refuses to be loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShipper/pseuds/CaptainShipper
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have been disbanded for a few months now. Summer rolls around and the group decided to visit their leader in his hometown, only to find a shadow of who he was.Persona 5 Royal spoilers!!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Arsene (Persona Series), Amamiya Ren/Narukami Yu (implied), Arsene & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 4 protagonist/Persona 5 protagonist (implied), Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to warn that there is some dark subject matter in this story. If you are triggered by child abuse (mainly emotional and verbal) or implied suicidal thoughts I would say read on your own caution. Read what you are comfortable with. The last paragraph of this first chapter is where it really begins, so if it bothers you please don't read it unless you are okay with that. 
> 
> Tell what you think about this first chapter, any metaverse stuff I am pulling straight outta my ass. I like the idea of Ren's palace being a theater, but personally I'm way more into it being a jail. Also, Akechi is not just allowed to go free he has to pay for what he has done. I just need to find a place to squeeze it in somewhere that comes off naturally. Stuff with Yu will come later like in two chapters and even then it's nothing major at the moment.

“Do you think Ren-senpai is excited to see us?” Sumire asked the group. 

“Of course, he’ll love to see us,” Ryuji reassured the younger teen. They saw the sign of Yasoinaba, and Haru began to look at her phone. Helping guide Makoto to the medium-sized house, the mailbox simply has the name Amamiya on it. Ann knocked on the door. 

“Hey! He’s not home yet!” A familiar voice called to them. They looked up to see Morgana in a window sill, his tail over the edge of the window. 

“What he not on break yet!? That’s cheating on the school’s part!” Futaba yelled up at the cat. 

“Today is his last day, he should be home soon.” The teens began to chat with the cat. 

Ren looked down at his test scores, he was top of the class again. Shujin was a little ahead of Yasogami, which gave him a bit of an advantage. That helped a little with the delinquent label he was given since coming back. Still, he was alone as ever. 

_ “There’s no point in whining, it’s your last year. What’s another year by myself?”  _ He was too distracted to notice the van parked down the street from his house. That’s when he heard voices, he looked up confused. When he saw the familiar group of colorful teen’s. “G-guy!?” Soon everyone was surrounding him, giving him greetings and smiles. 

Ren welcomed them into his house, letting them into his room while he went to call his parents. 

“Hey who’s this woman with Ren?” Ann pointed out a picture frame on his desk. In the picture Ren and a woman held each other, her hair black and slightly curled much like his. Their smiles wide, and there seemed to be packed boxes in the background.

“That’s his older sister, I think her name is Emi. Ren told me she moved away two years before his arrest.” Morgana explained to them, observing the framed picture now. 

“Oh! this is the watch I gave him!” Ryuji smiled brightly and held it up to everyone. Everyone found their gifts on display in the room, one gift stood out among the others. 

“Do you guys have any idea who could’ve given him this origami crane?” Haru gently pointed to the crane made out of red construction paper. 

“That one does stand out,” Yusuke confirmed. Everyone turning to the small paper structure. The paper seemed to be a little older, a little wrinkled, though it was clear it had been treated with great care. 

“Mona-senpai do you know anything?” The red-haired teen turned to the black and white cat. 

“No.” He huffed out with a sigh. “I’ve asked him so many times, but he just dodges the question.” 

Ren took a deep breath before putting in his mother’s work number. Feeling his heart beat faster as he heard it ring, he considered hanging up. Part of him hoping that she doesn’t answer.

“What do you want?” A harsh female voice snapped at him. 

“H-hello mother, some of my friends from Tokyo are visiting. Could they stay over?” 

“Of course not, those people will ruin your grades.” She simply explained to him. 

“But mother-”

“Ren what did we say about back talk. You should be glad your father didn’t hear this.” She growled at him. 

“Y-yes mother… I-I’ll tell them now.” He hung up on his phone and fought the tears that were forming in his eyes. He pushed them away and took a deep breath. Then headed up the stairs to his room, opening the door to see his friends chatting while they observed it. “You guys can’t stay, my mother said you can’t,” Ren spoke up. 

“That’s okay, I booked two rooms at the Amagi inn just in case,” Makoto explained to the teen. 

“That’s good… it can get pretty packed. I know the owner’s daughter, but we haven’t talked in a while.” He was quiet for a moment.  _ “We haven’t talked since he left.”  _

“Is that who gave you this origami swan senpai?” Sumire brought up, looking to him curiously. 

“No, it was someone else… but that’s not important. I’ll help you guys get your stuff into the inn.” Ren brought up, heading outside the room without another thought.

The large group walked into the inn, they were greeted and sent off to their rooms. Ren helped them bring their bags to their rooms when a voice called his name. 

“Ren? Is that you?” A woman with black hair approached him, she had a soft smile on her face. She wore a light pink kimono. 

“H-hey, Yukiko-san.” He nervously greeted the woman. 

“I haven’t seen you since you left for probation. Your ruling got overturn correct?” 

“It did, and it has been a while.”

“You know Yu came last summer, he might come again. I can tell him to visit you.” She offered, the two didn’t notice the group of teens watching them. 

“N-no, you don’t have to do that… besides he’d probably want to visit other people more.” The black-haired teen’s grey eyes were downcast. 

“He was looking for you last year, he was worried when he heard about your arrest.” 

“You don’t have to lie to make me happy,” Ren replied, his face serious. Though his eyes seem to go everywhere except the woman’s brown eyes. 

“Ren-kun..?” Her black eyebrows furrowed in worry as she observed him quietly. 

“Yukiko!” A voice called, causing the young woman to look away from the teen. 

“C-coming! I’ll see you around Ren-kun.” She waved him goodbye and ran off to the voice calling her. Her worried expression was still there after she ran off.

“Hey, Ren! We finished bringing our stuff in.” Ann updated him. 

“Okay, do you guys want to go somewhere? There isn’t much to do here though.” He looked to the group, ignoring the feeling in his stomach. 

“How about you show us around.” Yusuke offered an idea. 

“If you want me to.” Everyone in the group of teens and young adults seemed to like the idea. “Alright then.” He smiled fondly as he placed a hand on his hip. “Welcome to Inaba.” 

The ex-phantom thieves walked around town and window shopped for a few hours. When Ren’s phone began to ring, and his smile quickly left as he looked at who it was. 

“Hello…” Everyone silent as he listened to however was on the other end. “Y-yes mother, I’ll be home soon.” He hung up with that and a sigh. “Sorry Mona and I have to go home.” 

“Uh, Ren would it be okay if I slept with them tonight? Maybe while their here?” The cat asked the teen. The group didn’t hear the way Ren’s breath hitched, they didn’t notice his discomfort upon feeling his throat get thicker. He swallowed, struggling to keep back his emotions. 

“Y-yeah of course… I’ll see you guys around.” He turned just as the feeling overwhelmed him. His steps were rushed as he headed in the direction of home. 

“I already ate.” He announced when he did arrive home and ran up to his room. If his father saw his tears things would only get worse, so he rushed to his room. Shutting it and locking it, it’s not like his parents would check on him. He grabbed the picture frame on his desk as the tears finally overwhelmed him. He curled in on himself in the bed, letting the darkness fill his mind. He cried silently as he felt everything fall on him.  _ “They’re better off without me… like they always have been.”  _

“Look, I wanted to talk to you guys about something.” Morgana’s voice took a serious tone as he turned to the group. 

“What is it Mona-chan?” Haru looked to him, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“It’s Ren, he’s been acting odd. It started a month ago… He just doesn’t seem like himself.” The cat looked at them with blue worried eyes. 

“When he was talking to that woman he seemed odd.” Makoto brought up to the group. 

“Now that you mention it, didn’t he seem kinda quiet. Like quieter than usual while he was showing us around town.” Ann added thinking aloud. 

“It seems you’ve caught on.” A new voice entered the conversation. 

“Wait… that voice.” Ryuji’s eyes widened in shock as they looked around. 

“Surprise.” The voice simply said as he stepped out from the shadows. The familiar chestnut brown hair and red eyes as he took confident steps. 

“Akechi! But Maruki said you died in reality.” Futaba was quick to bring up and push through the group to point at him. 

“You think that’s all it’s going to take to kill me? I’m a little disappointed.” He dramatically shook his head. “But that isn’t why I’m here. Have you all checked your phones recently?” They all looked at him strangely but pulled out their phones. 

“The metanav!” Yusuke was the first to speak up.

“It’s back, but how?” Morgana asked, looking over Haru’s shoulder at her phone.

“Who’s desire would be so powerful to bring it back?” Makoto asked in horror. 

“Wrong question.” Akechi interrupted them.

“What do you mean senpai?” Sumire looked up from her phone. 

“You asked the wrong question. The real question is whose heart is powerful enough to bring it back, the first question gives no answers. Think, it’s someone you all know well.” He crossed his eyes, waiting when at least half the group seemed to get the realization. 

“You’re not saying…” The black and white cat looked to him with horror. 

“But he’s a persona user.” Futaba was quick to bring up. 

“And? Maruki was one and he had a palace. Check the nav you will get all your answers.” The ginger looked down at her phone nervous. With shaky hands, she began to type in a name. 

“ _ Match found.”  _ The generic female voice responded. 

“What? I don’t understand.” Ann said to the others when the youngest teen gave her phone to her. “No! Ren wouldn’t! He just…”

“Well clearly he would, his desires are distorted enough to have created a palace.”

“But why? Ren isn’t some corrupt asshole!” Ryuji argued like that would change anything. 

“Only one way to find out, the keywords are the Amamiya’s house and prison.” The world began to shift and change as the nav was activated. They were now in front of a large prison. Large gates in the front, seeming to be in the middle of nowhere. Their attire yet to change to their thieves outfits. A shadow in a guard uniform approached them. 

“Would you like the tour of the prison?” He offered kindly. 

“Yes, we would love one,” Akechi answered for them, listening closely to the shadow.

“Our prison has top-level security on every level. Nothing has ever escaped it.” The group walked by an empty cell right after another. The whole floor had nothing inside any of them.

“All these cells appear to be empty.” Yusuke brought up. 

“Well this level is only for visitors, you aren’t allowed on any other.” The shadow explained to them. 

“Okay, how do we get access to other levels?” Makoto asked, looking to the others. Her look seemed to tell them to be prepared for the worse.

“You’d have to speak to the warden, but he’s a very busy man and-”

“Let them speak to me. Let’s see just what their case is.” A familiar voice came over the speakers. 

“Very well sir.” The shadow guided them to an office, inside a shadow sat at the desk. Golden eyes peering back at them, the familiar black curled hair, the white and black mask on, his black coat, and smirk.

“Well, well, look at you all. You’ve found this place and no surprise you got help from Akechi. Good to see you alive and still being a pain in the ass.” Shadow Ren’s yellow eyes narrowed at the young man. 

“Guilty as charged, speaking of that. We’d like access to the lower levels.” He placed a hand on shadow Ren’s desk, leaning forward. 

“The only person who has access to those levels is me. It has always been that way and it’ll stay that way forever.” The shadow’s smile changed to a frown. 

“But Ren!” Futaba tried to speak up.

“Enough! You are no longer welcome! You wish to see the depths of my heart against my wishes!” Their clothes changed into their phantom thieves attire. “Guards rid my prison of these traitors.” 

“T-traitors!? Ren!” Ryuji tried to reach the shadow, but his cold golden eyes glared at the group. Shadow guards coming to block them from the palace ruler. 

“This weight will be mine and mine alone… forever.” The warden left without another word. 

The group just barely made it out of the palace. It was clear to them this wouldn’t be as easy as they hoped. 

“That dumbass is just too stubborn.” Akechi groaned loudly. 

“Why doesn’t he trust us? I get why not Akechi, but why not us.” Ann asked, her blue eyes furrowed with sadness. 

“How much do we actually know about Ren?” Yusuke asked the group. 

“What are you saying Inari!?”

“Think for a moment, beyond his personality. What do we really know?” The blue-haired teen explains further. 

“Well, senpai was arrested and falsely charged,” Sumire began. 

“Ren didn’t say much about his parents… so we don’t know they reacted,” Makoto adds to the known information. 

“His parents are both working-class, and seem at least somewhat traditional.” The chestnut-haired young man added. 

“How do you know that!?” Ryuji exclaimed, with an angry expression. 

“I looked them up for starters. Second, the way Ren uses honorifics frequently and his manners. It’s probable that his parents taught him such things.”

“He does call his parents mother and father.” Morgana brought up to the group. 

“That doesn’t quite mean much, but the way he spoke with his mother on the phone… he was tense,” Haru noted aloud, her eyes becoming distant. 

“Look, we’re all tired and this is some heavy stuff. Let’s head back to the inn and get some rest.” The black and white cat said to the group. They nodded in agreement, heading to get some sleep for the night. 

“Amamiya Ren! Open this fucking door!” Ren woke with his glasses crocked. His cheeks had dried tears on them, but he quickly untangled himself from the picture frame. Unlocking the door and opening it. 

“S-sorry father… I-I just-”

“You what!? What’s your sorry excuse!?” The teen could smell his father’s breath. Heavy with alcohol, making his eyes and nose burn from the smell. What time was it?

“N-nothing… you needed something from me?” Charcoal grey eyes looked up to the man. Ren tried to hide the fear he felt, the shaking of his hands. 

“What the hell were you doing? Why did it take so long?” The deadly calm on his face that came was too unnatural. 

“I-I was asleep… I went to bed early.” His father’s lip lifted in disgust. He grabbed his son’s cheeks, observing him quietly. 

“You look like such a fucking girl. You know that? God, why did I ever get a son like you?” He shoved Ren down to the floor, his face still disgusted as he looked down at his son. “Weak like one too.” The man took another swing from his bottle and stalked away from the room with pounding footsteps. The teen put a hand over his mouth to quiet the whimpers that might leave as tears formed. He swallowed with a hard gulp, slowly standing up. Closing the door with shaky hands. He pushed his hands through his hair and took a shaky breath. He laid back in bed, having fought off any tears. He took off his glasses and wrapped his blankets around him. Hoping that it would bring some kind of comfort to him. It was times like these he missed Arsene’s voice, the comfort the persona and the others would bring him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper into the prison, deeper into his heart. There has to be a reason why right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is homophobic behave in this chapter. There are no slurs said or anything just a heads up if that stuff makes you uncomfortable. Again, read what you are comfortable with. The last thing I want to do is trigger someone with something, your mental health comes first!
> 
> This chapter and one that's going to come a little later is more of a complaint about the game. I wish that the game spoke more about Ren's problems, especially after the interrogation.

“Sorry guys, I can’t meet up today. My mother needs me to take care of the house for the day.” Ren explained to Ann on the phone. 

“We get it, Ren, don’t worry about it. We’ll come visit later okay?” The blonde teen promised. 

“Okay…” A smile formed on his face. “I look forward to it.” Maybe he would be able to forget last night. Maybe things would turn around a bit.

“See you later.” She exclaimed happily, before hanging up. She couldn’t help the guilt she felt building. “I guess we need to go back… huh?” 

“This palace bringing back the metaverse could create even more palaces.” Akechi brought up. “It’s better to do this quickly.” Already pulling his phone from his pocket. 

When they entered the metaverse they were surprised to see the large prison gate still wide open. 

“I thought he didn’t want us inside!?” Ryuji asked, confused. 

“No, he doesn’t want us on lower levels.” Makoto brought up.

“So he won’t care as long as we’re on the first floor?” Ann looked to the others in a group. 

“It seems so, however it is possible for shadows to be on the first floor. Not that I mind slaughtering them.” A sly smile came to his face at the thought. 

“I’ll help guide you guys the best I can,” Futaba added before they entered the prison. 

Some shadows could be found on the first floor, but none were a particular problem. That was until they found the door to the second floor down. 

“I’m sorry, but Renren doesn’t wish for you to pass.” A female voice came from the dark.

“Renren?” Yusuke immediately asked. 

“Reveal yourself, fight if you really dare.” Akechi threatened the unseen shadow.

“Slow down! We don’t know who or what this is.” Ryuji tried to argue. A woman with soft curly hair much like Ren’s walked out from the shadows. She looked exactly like the woman in that framed picture. 

“As I said, you aren’t allowed past this point.” The woman frowned, crossing her arms.

“Oh, and what are you going to do?” The chestnut-haired man threatened. 

“Crow! She’s a cognition, we don’t know what she’s capable of!” Morgana tried to argue but he had already gone to fight the cognition. “Let’s just back him up.” The cognition transformed into a familiar angel, the white and red stripes at the bottom of her dress, the golden chest plate, a sword, and flowers in hand. 

“Isn’t that Gabriel!?” Ann asked the others. 

“That is, but why is one of senpai’s personas here?” 

**“Turn back thieves I’ve learned to know and care for, we only wish to protect the trickster’s heart.”** The woman spoke softly. 

**“No can do love, we will save our leader,”** Carmen spoke up for Ann. 

**“We will not leave his heart to burn in cinders,”** Cendrillon added to the other persona’s words. Her golden eyes softened in sadness. 

**“I cannot let you past.”** Their battle began a few hiccups here and there. They managed to take down Gabriel, but the persona didn’t disappear. Simply on the floor in defeat.  **“Save him, only a few people can reach the trickster’s heart. I hope you can.”** She left with that, returning to the deeper levels 

“Crow! We’re a team! We need to work together!” Ann looked ready to murder the young man. 

“It’s not my fault you all couldn’t keep up.” He bit back at her. 

“Crow I will-”

“We need Ren…” The ginger brought up. “He knew all our strengths and weakness, he knew exactly who should be fighting and who does what.” Everyone became somber and silent. 

“Let’s just head downstairs and find a safe room.” Makoto offered, the group silent as they headed down the stairs. In the cells, there were people now, seems to be frozen in time. The opened one cell, a small black-haired boy with a teenage girl. They were both sitting on a bad. 

_ “Emi…” The small boy spoke up.  _

_ “Yes Renren?” She said the nickname gently.  _

_ “Is liking someone who’s a boy wrong?” The teenage girl’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked to him.  _

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I heard mother and father talking, they said that boys who love each other are disgusting.” The boy seemed to struggle to even say that.  _

_ “Don’t listen to them Renren. If you like boys then go get em, if you like girls you go get em. Hell, you can like both!”  _

_ “Emi! You swore!” The curly-haired boy interrupted.  _

_ “You bet your ass I did.” She smiled and began to tickle her brother. He squealed with delight as his sister began to laugh maniacally _

_ “Stop! Stop Emi!” His smile was huge and it brought a soft smile to his sister’s face. _

_ “Shut the hell up!” Their mother barged into the room.  _

_ “S-sorry mother.” The girl became silent, the boy next to her doing the same.  _

_ “God, I don’t want to hear any of that shit again.” The woman slammed the door as she turned and left. Causing Ren to jump from the loud noise.  _

_ “Emi… does mother hate us?” Tears were forming in his charcoal grey eyes.  _

_ “Ren… no, she doesn’t hate us.”  _

_ “Promise?”  _

_ “...promise,” she brought her brother into a tight embrace. Guilt in her own charcoal grey eyes.  _

“Ren…” Morgana struggles to process what he just saw. This would explain why he got so tense when his parents were around. 

“This still doesn’t quite explain why his sister is out of the picture.” Yusuke thought aloud, looking at the memory with the same look as his teammates. Almost all their teammates... 

“So Ren’s parents are disgusting, so what!?” Akechi growled loudly. 

“Crow senpai… that’s a little…”

“What, mean!? So what? We all have shit!” He crossed his arms, the anger still across his face. 

“Ren doesn’t deserve this! Nobody does! Not even you!” Ann shouted at the young man. “Ren is the last person who deserves this… he does everything for other people.” 

“Ren made all our hopes and dreams come true! In return we just let him suffer in silence…” The blonde sighed out and sat criss-cross on the floor. “We’re really shitty friends.” He laments quietly. 

“Skull… that might be a little harsh.” Makoto tried to reason. 

“No… he’s right Queen. We did ignore how he feels.” Haru sadly argued, her eyes downcast. 

“We need to keep going.” Yusuke somberly brought up. With that, the group left the cell. The next one a bit down the hallway. Inside it looked to be Ren as a tween possibly a little older, he was peeking through a door crack. 

_ “You’re what!?” His father’s voice roared with anger.  _

_ “I’m gay, I like women.” Emi crossed her arm and stared down at her parents. _

_ “You can’t be!” Through the crack, Ren saw his mother stand and glare at his sister. _

_ “This isn’t just a choice I made! This is who I am.” She yelled with the same anger their parents had.  _

_ “We all know that’s a lie!” Their father growled.  _

_ “What!? You care more about your reputation than your daughter!? Some stupid family legacy! That doesn’t even matter!” Her charcoal grey eyes filling with tears.  _

_ “Maybe it does!” There was a long silence, Ren felt his breath hitch in his chest.  _

_ “Oh… I thought maybe, just maybe you would care… that maybe you’d actually treat me like your daughter…” Tears were falling down her cheeks.  _

_ “Well then maybe you should leave.” Their father offered, causing another long silence. His wife nodded along in agreement. _

_ “I see…” She went limp and their parents went off to possible places she could move to. That was the day Ren learned to silent cry, nobody even knew he was there. _

“So that’s why she left… that’s horrible.” Ann looked to her feet sadly. 

“But doesn’t Ren-senpai…” Sumire had a horrified look on her face as she realized something. 

“Like guys… yeah. Hell, he’s pretty damn open about it with us.” Ryuji kicked some dirt on the floor. Akechi rolled his eyes and began forward, he didn’t understand why he so angry. It couldn’t be about Ren’s childhood, he didn’t give two shits. Yet, he already felt his blood pressure rise even before they say the next cell. 

Inside the cell, there was Emi and Ren in the same embrace as the framed picture on his desk. 

_ “Emi… you won’t forget me right?” The woman chuckled and kissed her little brother on his forehead.  _

_ “Of course not Renren. I will come back for you, the moment I can. I will come marching back into Inaba to take you away, okay?” She looked deeply into her little brother’s eyes. Their eyes beginning to water as they stared at each other. “Ren, can you do something for you?” Her voice was shaky, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and wiped a few tears that had fallen. “You will stay you. Ren, you’ll still be my wonderful little brother who cares for others more than himself sometimes. Promise me…”  _

_ “Emi… I promise. Just don’t leave me here.” The siblings brought each other into a tight embrace, holding each other.  _

_ “Time to go.” A voice interrupted them. They turned to see their father standing there with crossed arms.  _

_ “This isn’t the last time you’ll see me, okay Renren?” The teen nodded and received one last hug from his sister. Before watching her drive away from the house and leaving Ren in Inaba.  _

“But why would she just leave Ren and never come back.” Makoto brought up. “They seemed close and Emi seemed to seriously care about him,” 

“She likely couldn’t.” Akechi brought up. “Think about it dipshits, a woman who just left high school. How likely is it she would get a good-paying job and she could bring a teenage boy into her home?” The young man’s voice was harsh, but they had to agree. 

“So she didn’t leave Ren behind… she had no choice to.” Yusuke thought aloud.

“Hey, guys the safe room is right up there.” Futaba brought up interrupting the group. Pointing to down the hall. 

“I think everyone needs a break,” Haru added after that. 

Ren had given up on anyone visiting him. Even Morgana was missing in action, he did get a chance to finish all his summer homework. He heard his stomach give a light growl, he stood from the dinner table. Ready to search the kitchen when his doorbell rang. He sighed and expected his parents when he opened the door to a familiar blonde with bright blue eyes. She was holding a to-go bag from the beef bowl shop in the shopping district. 

“Ann? What are you doing here?” His charcoal grey eyes scanned her confused. 

“I promised to visit you, remember?” She walked into the house. “This place didn’t have a Big Bang burger, so I went to this beef bowl shop. It smelled delicious when I went in.” 

“T-thank you, Ann, you didn’t have to do this.” He shut the door after she was through. As the girl placed the take out on the dinner table Ren searched for forks. 

“You’re one of my best friends and besides I promised you.” She took a seat on one of the four chairs. Pushing one to-go box to where the other teen was sitting. “Also…” He looked to her as he opened the box her’s already open, steam rising from it. “You’ve seemed down recently, like when you were showing us around.” Her eyes were somber as charcoal grey eyes observed her. Ann was afraid the deeper they went in Ren’s palace the darker the thoughts and feelings would be. What if they found something like what Shiho felt, she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Ren tried something like that. 

“Ann? Is everything okay?” She didn’t seem to notice the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

“Ren, you’re really important to me… not just me but all our friends. You were there for all of us…” There was a long moment of silence. “So don’t hesitate to ask for help! I want to be there for you like you were for me!” 

“I-I understand… but I’m okay.” He waved it off with a smile. “Just taking it one day at a time.” 

“Ren…” She couldn't ignore what she saw in his palace, but she gave him a weak smile. “I’m glad.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phantom thieves meet a man of importance to their leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is something said in the story during a battle and please read the notes at the end. I know very well that Yu is a wildcard, but I have a reason for the battle to be the way it is.

“I believe if we keep at this pace we should find the treasure fairly quickly,” Makoto explained to the group in the safe room. 

“I imagine this palace will have the same pattern as this floor. Fight the idiot who’s guarding the next floor, see some of his memories, and we’re done.” Akechi leaned against the wall. 

“Can we…” Ann began but stopped herself. 

“What is it Ann-chan?” Haru spoke softly. 

“Can we make sure he isn’t going to do something extreme?” Her blonde eyebrows furrowed close together. 

“Extreme? What do you mean?” Futaba looked at her confused. 

“Wait, you don’t mean like Shiho, he wouldn’t… right?” Ryuji looked to her, hoping to calm his fears. 

“I-I don’t think he would, but I want to be sure.”

“But is that something his palace would share with us?” Yusuke brought up to them. 

“Yusuke-senpai is right, we can’t find anything that isn’t shared within his palace. Though I am worried about senpai in that regard too.” Sumire agreed with the blonde. 

“Well sitting on our asses won’t do shit.” With that Akechi left the safe room, expecting everyone else to follow. 

There wasn’t much of the floor left, a few shadows that needed to be fought. Beyond that, the thieves quickly reached the door to the stairs. 

“I’m afraid our warden doesn’t want you to go any further.” A male voice got the group’s attention. They turned to see a teenager, he wore a uniform much like Ren’s the day they arrived in Inaba. A large roman numeral two on the collar of it. The uniform jacket unbuttoned with the white button-up underneath flowing. Some of the shirt popping out from the end of the sleeves. His silver hair styled in a bowl cut, his lips in a confident smirk, and his light grey eyes shared that confidence. He had a katana in hand and grey glasses on his face. 

“Just let us through man!” Ryuji warned the other teen. 

“As I said, I can’t do that.” He repeated.

“Guess we have no choice to fight then.” Akechi quickly brought his sword to stab the cognition. Only to have the teen defend himself with the katana. 

“I guess so.” He opened his hand and a blue card appeared. “Persona!” He crushed it and a familiar persona appeared behind him. 

“That’s!” The brunette began, covering her mouth.

“Izanagi! We know his weakness is wind.” Morgana quickly took a battle stance in front of the teen. “Zorro!” He sent a wind attack at the teen who easily dodged it. 

“You thought it was going to be that easy?” He turned to them with a new determination. “Izanagi!” A strike of electricity took down Morgana, who he just managed to hit. “Now, cross slash!” Ryuji put up his arms and took the hit. Not harming him as much as it could have. He’s seen Joker destroy shadows with that move, he was lucky. 

“Loki!” Akechi screeched and sent the sword down on the other persona user. He took the hit well, flinching from the attack. “Your fucking with me!”

“Here Crow.” Ryuji boosted them, ready for the next attack from the persona user. 

“What the heck is Ren’s connection to this guy? His stats are close to Joker’s if he could use multiple personas then we would be screwed. Let me give you guys some help.” Futuba gave her own boosts. 

“We can’t just brute force this one,” Makoto spoke up. Not only did they have to worry about Izanagi, but they also had to worry about the teen himself. He looked ready to attack with his Katana. 

“Persona! Sword dance!” Sumire called out, doing a fair amount of damage to the teen. “We need to exhaust him senpai if he’s tired he can’t defend himself as well.” 

“Good idea Violet!” Ann exclaimed and pulled out her gun. Shooting him, not doing as much damage as wished.

“Perhaps this will help, Goemon!” The persona stomped his foot and sliced the teen. Taking him down, the blue-haired teen than passed to Haru. 

“Milady! One-shot!” She tipped her hat and the persona unveiled the guns underneath her skirt. 

“I’m not going down that easily.” He used his thigh to help him stand with a groan. 

“He’s about halfway!” Futaba yelled to the group. 

“Charge Johanna!” Makoto then did a nuclear attack. Doing a fair amount of damage, but nothing substantial. 

“Izanagi! Cleave!” Akechi just managed to dodge the attack. 

“Fool, manifest!” Loki sent his sword down on the other persona user once again. He knocked him down. “Violet! With me!” The two sent their blades down as a team attack. Neither letting up until they were sure the silver-haired persona user was down. Strangely though, he didn’t disappear when he was defeated. Instead changing into Izanagi. 

**“I believe you can change the trickster’s heart. I hope you do.”** The god of creation spoke, before disappearing much like Gabriel. The door behind him opening to the stairs, the group heading down a level. 

“Look! It’s that guy!” Ann stopped at the first cell, inside the sliver-haired teen seemed to be watching Ren from afar. Ren having a uniform on, not the same, however. He sat on a stone dock, curled up his arms resting on his knees. His chin resting on his arms, his face seemed conflicted. 

_Ren sniffed loudly, rubbing his nose. The flood plain was as far from his house as he could be. It became a good spot for him to hide from his parents, he found his mind wondering. Where was Emi, she had promised to come back for him, she wouldn’t lie to him, right?_ _  
__“I never thought water was that interesting.” Ren’s charcoal grey eyes widened as he looked to the voice. A silver-haired teen in a Yasogami high uniform sat next to him._

_ “I-It’s n-not, I…” He sniffed and rubbed his eyes again.  _

_ “I get it, I thought a joke might make you feel a little better.” He admitted to the younger teen. “Narukami Yu, what’s your name?”  _

_ “A-Amamiya Ren…” The teen whispered, adjusting his glasses.  _

_ “Well, it’s nice to meet you Amamiya-kun.” Yu smiled at the younger teen. “I actually came here for the same reason as you.” _

_ “Huh?” _

_ “I needed a moment away from everyone. I’m guessing that’s why your here too.”  _

_ “Y-yeah, my parents and I got in a fight,” Ren explained, looking out back at the lake.  _

_ “I understand that,” The teen grabbed a stone stood and then skipped it across the lake.  _

_ “You can skip stones?” The black-haired teen raised his head.  _

_ “You want me to teach you?” He looked down at him. A silver eyebrow raised, a smile forming on his face.  _

_ “If you don’t mind.”  _

_ “No of course not.” Yu handed Ren a rock, the younger teen standing. “Aim towards the surface of the water.” He explained to the other teen. The shorter then attempted to skip the rock, only to have it plunge into the lake. He felt the disappointment rise in his chest. “Don’t give up yet, you have to just practice.”  _

_ “O-okay.” After a few more stones, one skipped the surface for a bit. “I… I did it!” He smiled brightly at the older teen. A smile formed on the elder’s face upon seeing the happiness on Ren’s face.  _

_ “Congratulations! Good job Amamiya-kun.” _

_ “Thank you Narukami-senpai. You really did cheer me up.” That’s when he looked at his phone. “Oh! I have to go, it was nice meeting you Narukami-kun.” Ren left the lake with a wave.  _

“So Ren met this guy after his sister left.” Futaba brought up to the group. 

“That’s his senpai, but why does he have a persona?” Sumire brought up to the other thieves. 

“Perhaps we will find our answer in another cell.” Makoto offered as an explanation. The group then continued through the prison to another jail cell. 

Inside was the same lake, but the moon and stars hung in the sky are reflected in the water. 

_ “I hate them! I wish they would just leave me alone!” Ren yelled at the night sky. He curled up into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest.  _

_ “Amamiya-kun?” A familiar voice asked the teen. The black-haired teen tried to become smaller, pulling his knees closer. He cried silently, hoping that Yu would go away. “Are you okay?”  _

_ “I-I’m fine.” Ren tried to reply, his voice shaky from the tears. The elder teen’s eyebrows furrowed and he took a seat next to the younger teen.  _

_ “We both know that’s a lie, you can tell me you know.” The younger’s breath hitched as he tried to control his breathing.  _

_ “I-I just…” Yu’s voice was gentle and he was always so patient with him. “Why..?”  _

_ “Huh?”  _

_ “Why don’t you leave me alone like everyone else? It would be easier that way, I know you don’t care.” Ren held his legs just a bit tighter.  _

_ “Ren.” That caused tear-filled charcoal grey eyes to met with light grey ones. “Of course I care about you. You’re my friend,” The younger teen hated how simple he made it sound.  _

_ “Then! Why am I so scared you’ll leave me!? I should trust you but!” He stopped to take a breath, he was standing now. The tears were running down his cheeks and light grey eyes stared at him. “I am so afraid you’ll forget me like she did!” _

_ “Like she did..?” Yu’s eyebrows furrowed with worry as he watched the younger teen break down.  _

_ “Why does this hurt!?” Pale fingers gripped tightly at black curls. The taller teen stood slowly and gripped his arms gently. Pulling his hands from the mess of curls. Looking at the teen’s tear-stained face for only a moment before pulling him into a hug.  _

_ “It’s okay, I promise.” More tears came when the elder’s gentle voice reached his ears.  _

_ “Yu… I’m so alone… I’m so scared…” Ren whispered, hiccuping as more tears came. Staining the other teen’s shirt as he cried.  _

_ “I know, but I’m here for you now Ren… you won’t hurt like this anymore.”  _

“Ren-kun…” Haru pushed away small tears that had been forming in her eyes. 

“No wonder Narukami was here. He really was important to Ren,” Ann added her eyes downcast. 

“I almost feel like we shouldn’t be looking at these memories. They seem extremely important and private to senpai.” Sumire spoke up, her features worried. 

“I have to agree with Violet man. This seems way too personal.” Ryuji kicked some dust on the floor. His own brown eyes downcasted. 

“That isn’t exactly an option, is it? We need to know what distorted his desires and these memories are clearly necessary to get through this godforsaken palace.” Akechi was quick to bring up, a scowl on his face. 

“And here I thought you’d be getting a kick out of this,” Morgana mumbled, glaring at the brown-haired man. In return, the young man gave a death glare to the cat. 

“Mona-chan didn’t mean it, Crow let’s just keep going.” Haru was quick to get between the two. 

The next call had Yu and Ren seeming to stare at each other. Ren’s expression one of distress, as the elder teen tried to calm him. 

_ “Do you really have to go?” Ren asked, tears seeming to form in his eyes as he looked up to the elder teen.  _

_ “I do, and trust me I don’t want to,” Yu admitted to the younger.  _

_ “I can’t do this without you.” _

_ “Of course you can.” He smiled gently as he spoke. “You’re one of the strongest people I know Ren. You can do this.” He placed his hands on the younger’s shoulders.  _

_ “I don’t know about that.” The teen shrugged.  _

_ “Hold on, I’ve got something for you.” Yu dug through his pocket to find a red construction paper origami swan. He placed the paper creation in the other teen’s palm.  _

_ “I’m the one who’s supposed to give a going-away present.” Ren was quick to bring up. Getting a chuckle from Yu in return.  _

_ “Well, then give away.” The younger teen blushed and played with his bangs. Before taking out a rock painted with a cyan blue butterfly, light grey eyes widened before taking it.  _

_ “I know it’s a little stupid, but I thought a rock since the first time we met we skipped stones.” His blush became a little brighter as he explained.  _

_ “N-no, this is beautiful. How come a blue butterfly?”  _

_ “I’ve been seeing one around town recently. Thought it was a good idea.” He began to play with his bangs again.  _

_ “Interesting, but really this is beautiful. Thank you, Ren.” Yu smiled brightly before he felt arms wrap around him.  _

_ “Don’t forget me here… please…”  _

_ “Never.” His arms wrapped around the other teen, tightening the hold they had on each other.  _

“Hey, look there’s another cell over here,” Futaba yelled to the group. They followed the ginger to open what seemed to be the last cell on the floor. 

Ren sat crosslegged on the floor of a cell. He was in a prisoner uniform, Izanagi stood outside the cell. 

_ “You were Yu-senpai’s persona right Izanagi?” The teen suddenly asked the god.  _

**_“Indeed, what is it you wish to know trickster?”_ ** _ Ren became a little red when he realized the persona knew why he was asking.  _

_ “What was he like, fighting shadows I mean.” A deep chuckle came from the persona. His glowing yellow eyes closing for the moment.  _

**_“Come closer trickster, I shall show you.”_ ** _ A clawed hand reached through the bars. Ren sild a little close on the floor, the hand gently placed on his head. The two were silent for a minute as Ren was given every memory Izanagi had from his original persona user.  _

_ “He was amazing,” Ren said once the hand moved away. _

**_“He was quite extraordinary, but I must say, trickster.”_ ** _ Charcoal grey eyes looked up to the god.  _ **_“You remind me an awful lot of him. He was strong and not afraid to take the lead and give orders. However, he was much like you kind and gentle with those he cared about.”_ ** _ A smile slowly came to his face.  _

_ “That means a lot.” He looked up to the persona, smiling brightly. Tears forming in his eyes as he shut them.  _

Ren felt like he was going catatonic, it felt like some of his worst emotions, feelings, and memories. His mental state has never been this bad, not in a long time. Tears were forming as he hadn’t left his bed, he didn’t know what to do or who to call. All his friends seemed to be ignoring him. He looked to the red swan on his desk and felt his chest fill with tension. 

_ “Yu-senpai… I failed you…”  _ Ren sighed loudly and turned in bed. Deciding to sleep rather than try to do anything else. 

“I hope Ren-kun is okay,” Haru looked worried. She began to pet the black and white with worry, thinking about their leader. 

“I can’t imagine ripping through his place has been good for him, physically or otherwise.” Akechi brought up to them. “Shido became suspicious of others as you got through his palace.”

“So you’re saying it’s possible that Ren could be having negative reactions to this too.” Makoto thought aloud. 

“Very possible and since you all haven’t been speaking to him. We would have no idea.” He ignored the looks of guilt that had come to the faces around him. 

“Morgana, it might be a good idea for you to go home.” Yusuke offered, causing the others to nod in agreement. 

The cat ran up to the house. Jumping up to Ren’s window sill, the window still wide open. Seeming to wait for the cat to return to his rightful spot. 

“Ren..?” He asked cautiously, slowly approaching the bed. In return all, he heard was small sniffs and whimpers. “I’m back.” 

“You left me… just like everyone else…” The teen replied quietly. 

“R-ren… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t lie to me! I know I’m replaceable… just leave.” The black-haired teen was curled in a ball. Bringing his knees to his chest. “You’re better off with the others anyway.” 

“Ren!” 

“Please... I need some time alone.” He simply replied the cat looked at him with sad bright blue eyes. Still, the cat gently jumped down from the window. He looked back at the house before running to the inn. He rushed to the others to report back to them.

“So there has been a negative reaction,” Akechi noted as they stood in front of the prison. 

“Maybe we should slow down, that might help with the backlash.” Makoto tried to offer. 

“But the same risk is that it might make it worse, Ren has been feeling like this for a while. From his reaction from the day before this is only going to get worse for him.” Morgana brought up. 

“So we keep forging ahead! We’re coming for your heart Joker!” Ryuji shouted at the prison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick explanation about Yu, the reason he doesn't have multiple personas in Ren's cognition because as far as Ren knows Izanagi is his only persona. He only shared the memories he had of Yu, so when battling it was only when he was called he has memories of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is more of a complaint about the game. I wish they talked more about what Ren went through during the interrogation, it had to traumatize him. I think the anime touches on it a little, but I don't know that for sure.

“You know these shadows are a little odd,” Ann noted as they defeated another group of shadows. 

“How do you mean?” Yusuke asked the girl.

“First off we just fought a Thoth who has nuclear skills has been using psychic.” The blonde started off with. 

“It’s Joker’s personas.” Something clicked in the ginger girl’s mind. “I thought some of their stats looked odd. Like a Parvati that can reflect it’s usually weaknesses.” 

“That does explain quite a bit.” The chestnut-haired young man added to the girl’s observation. 

“Senpai is using his personas to protect him. Izanagi and Gabriel were always with him.” Sumire commented after a moment of thinking in silence. 

“Personas are powered by the heart. It makes sense they are trying to protect his, he did bond with quite a few of them.” Makoto thought aloud. “With that logic, doesn’t that mean shadow Ren is actually one of his personas. Personas are our shadows.” 

“It’s Arsène, his original persona. If I remember correctly Arsene was particularly protective of Ren.” He listened quietly to the gasps that surrounded him. 

“That can’t be true. Wouldn’t he want Ren to get help like Gabriel and Izanagi? They asked us to take Ren’s heart.” Haru asked the two. 

“Maybe not… Arsène is directly connected to his heart, so if his heart corrupt…” Morgana began to think aloud.

“He would become corrupt as well.” Yusuke finished for him.

“It’s like Cendrillon and me when I didn’t want to go back to being me.” The redhaired girl noted with a sadness in her voice. 

“Arsѐne wouldn’t hesitate to protect Ren, he might be even fiercer.” The brunette commented, thinking back to that moment. “Let’s just keep going, we only waste time like this.” 

The group reached the stairs for that level. This time, the thieves felt their hearts drop upon seeing the cognition. No, that wasn’t the right word for what he was. 

**“Turn back fellow thieves, I do not wish to harm you. Neither does the trickster, his heartaches as you continue.”** Sataneal’s voice seemed to shake the ground of the prison. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!?” Akechi ground his teeth. Hissing through his teeth. “Okay, Sumire and I are going to back up. We are useless in this fight. Don’t die dipshits.” The rest of the thieves took a battle stance. A deep sad sigh left the god killer. 

**“Very well, I will not hold back.”** He pointed his long-handled gun at the group. Attempting to shoot down one of the thieves, only for it to be deflective. 

Each thief broke resistance to their element, trying to do more damage than a small amount of damage. Akechi and Futaba helping the group find the best strategy, the former sending a few attacks to help take down the persona. Sumire attempting to help, but his resistance to physical attacks wasn’t much help. Along with his ability to null all bless attacks, but eventually, the group seemed to wear him down. He was kneeling on the ground when a deep chuckle came from him. 

**“I see what you are attempting, you are trying to save him… but is keeping him in the dark the best way?”** The god killer’s eyes seemed to sadden. **“I hope what you are doing is for the best.”** He disappears the door behind him opening. 

“This is after the interrogation, I remember this.” Morgana was the first to walk into the cell. His big blue eyes scanning the scene, worry filling him. Ren was sat on the bed in the large attic, he was alone. A large bandage on his cheek, his eyes downcast to the floor. 

_Ren felt his head ring, something he was getting used to. He ignored it like the last few times it happened. He shut his eyes tight and began to rub them, opening them to get rid of the ring._

**_“Little thief, it might be best to get some rest.”_ ** _A familiar voice in his head spoke up._

_“I-I can’t, I need to prepare for the next trip into the Shido’s palace.” Ren struggled to stand from his bed but eventually did._

_“_ **_Please Ren, we beg you. We just wish for you to take a moment of rest.”_ ** _Gabriel’s gentle voice came this time._

**_“Yes! It wouldn’t harm you,”_ ** _Vishnu finally voiced his own concerns. Soon all his other personas chiming in with their concerns as well, even Alice._

_“Okay fine… you guys win.” The teen laid back down in bed and let out a deep sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. He felt a hand run through his back hair. Knowing Arsène’s presence he just let it go on quietly. Letting the persona lull him to sleep._

**_“I wish they would give him a chance to rest.”_ ** _The angel’s golden eyes were downcast._

**_“Being a leader is a lot on a person’s shoulders, but this is too much.”_ ** _Izanagi couldn’t hide the worry, he’s already seen one leader overwork themselves. Ren was taking it too far, the bruises from the interrogation were still there. Some even appeared when he was running around as Joker._

**_“He can’t keep this up,”_ ** _Asura added his own thoughts._

**_“We must protect him, as no one else in this world is looking out for him.”_ ** _The thief looked to the other personas for confirmation._

“I think there’s our case for Arsѐne being his shadow,” Morgana commented. 

“So this is his way of making sure Ren is protected.” Yusuke thought aloud, adding to the cat’s point. 

“But he’s making him suffer like this!” Ann argued. 

“He may not know that he’s hurting Ren,” Makoto explained to the blonde. 

“Let’s just hurry for Senpai’s sake.” Sumire reason and they hurried to the next cell. 

_Ren woke with a gasp. Sitting up in bed, his breath heavy. He looked around the room to see Morgana fast asleep, he sighed and quietly stood. Managing to sneak down to the café without waking the cat._

_“Ren?” The teen jumped when he heard a voice. “Woah, calm down. It’s only me.” That’s when he identified the voice as Sojiro._

_“S-Sorry…”_

_“Don’t be, what are you doing up so early?” The black-haired teen looked to the clock and realized the time._

_“I-I… I just felt the need to get up early.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and the man crossed his arms._

_“Uh-huh, Ren you can tell me the truth. You know that right?” Sojiro spoke softly and gave a gentle smile._

_“It was a nightmare, that’s all.” Charcoal grey eyes looked everywhere except the man._

_“Take a seat, I’ll make you some coffee.” The teen hesitated for a moment but sat at one of the stools on at the counter. “Everyone is asking a lot of you kid. I don’t blame you at all, not to mention you came back from that interrogation a complete wreck.”_

_“I don’t have time to be weak. If I’m weak then everyone relying on me will be hurt or worse.” Ren admitted to the man, looking down at his hands resting on his lap. Sojiro sighed out and looked at the teen concerned._

_“Kid, you’ve got to take care of yourself too.” The man sighed out. “What you went through was beyond traumatizing, I’m surprised you’re even doing this well. Look, you can rely on me Ren. When you need I will be there for you. Okay?” A soft smile came to the teen’s face and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He wiped the small ones away._

_“Okay, thank you Sojiro.”_

“Why didn’t Sojiro tell me?” Futaba asked, her eyes getting watery. 

“This was a private moment, Ren probably asked him not to share what happened.” Makoto put a comforting hand on her back. 

“We don’t have time for this, let’s hurry up.” Akechi interrupted them and headed to the next jail cell. 

_Ren was walking back to Leblanc after entering Maruki’s palace with Akechi and Kasumi now Sumire. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself with a sigh, a puff of smoke coming from his mouth. The warm air mixing with the cold._

_“Am I doing the right thing?” The teen asked himself._

**_“What do you mean trickster?”_ ** _Kohryu’s voice entered his head. He felt all his personas looking for the same answer._

_“You saw how Sumire reacted, she was in so much pain. Is staying this course really the best idea? Am I just ripping everyone from a reality they want and deserve?” His personas were silent in return._

**_“Ren, this choice is yours and yours alone. You wouldn’t wish to have anyone live in this reality.”_ ** _Arsène explained to the teen._

_“But what if I wouldn’t mind a reality where I get everything I’ve ever wanted! Especially with the metaverse back… I don’t lose you forever…” A sigh came from the thief after the teen had blurted out his true feelings._

**_“Little thief I will be with you always. This bond we have will not be severed just because the metaverse no longer exists.”_ ** _He spoke as gently as his voice would allow._

**_“The same for us as well Trickster,”_ ** _Gabriel added with her own voice soft and kind._

_“I-I know, I just don’t want to lose the first real family I’ve had. That’s both you guys and the phantom thieves.” There was a long moment of silence. “But I know that this isn’t true happiness and that’s fragile. I wouldn’t want anyone to live that knowledge or live like that.”_

“I always thought senpai had all this confidence in his choices,” Sumire noted quietly. 

“He’s really good at hiding his true feelings isn’t he?” Morgana added somberly. “Maybe that’s why he’s a wildcard… he can be whatever people want him to be.”

_“Ren I want that happiness for you too. It isn’t just the others I will give that to.” Maruki always spoke so soothingly, it made it hard for the teen to argue. “You’ve done so much for others and you neglect yourself. Please let me help you as you’ve done for others.”_

_“I can’t… this is wrong. It’s just running from reality.” Ren bit the inside of his lip._

_“Sometimes that’s the only choice a person has.” The man reasoned. “Why is it so bad to run from unforgiving reality? You’ve been abandoned by those you trusted before. I won’t do that to you.”_

_“Stop it…”_

_“Your sister.”_

_“Stop it.”_

_“Narukami.”_

_“Stop it!” He gripped his black curly hair tightly. “I know they left me behind and they don’t care, but…” He took a moment to swallow the ball that had formed in his throat. “But it won’t change what they meant to me or how they impacted me.” He looked at the man in the eyes. “Please, just return to reality. I want to help you, doctor Maruki.”_

_“Ren… you know I can’t do that. I will stand by my beliefs, I don’t wish to harm you. As you’ve already been through enough.”_

_“Doctor Maruki…”_

_“I believe your teammates need you.” The man left with a smile. Leaving the teen on his own._

“The last cell… is everyone ready?” Ann looked around the thieves, getting nods in return. “Okay then.” She opened it…

_“We’ll see you okay!” The bus of his friends drives off. He smiled and began to walk to the train. He gave the same goodbye to Sumire before getting on the train._

_As he sat on the train he felt the dread settle in his stomach and chest. He tried to keep the worry off his face as Morgana made himself comfortable in his bag. Was going home the thing he wanted? Hell no, but he had to. He couldn’t run from it, despite home much he wanted to. He gave Morgana a scratch behind his ear, the cat purring softly. Causing a smile to come to his face. Things were better, right?_ _  
__“I just don’t want to be abandoned again,” Ren mumbled to himself. Getting a confused look from the cat. “It’s nothing don’t worry about it, okay?”_

_“Yeah okay. I’m excited to see your hometown!” The teen hesitated for a moment but put on a forced smile._

_“M-me too.”_

The group of thieves has been silent since the last jail cell. Seeming to silently process everything. When they opened the last door there in the middle of a large room was the treasure. Behind huge cell bars. 

“We made it, now we just need to send the calling card,” Akechi noted. 

“Right...this one has to be special.” Ryuji turned to the group a determined look in his eyes. 

“I think the same, we must choose our words carefully.” Yusuke nodded along with his teammate. 

“Let’s do this… for Ren,” Morgana added before they began to leave the prison. 

Ren stared at his phone, unbelieving. The familiar app with a red-eye staring back at him. 

_“I have to tell the others.”_ He was about the open to text the others when the doorbell rang loudly. He opened it to see a familiar red and black card. Ren felt his heart drop when he saw the logo stare back at him. He picked it up, his hands shaking. “Amamiya Ren, you are our powerful, gentle, and kind leader. You care more for others than yourself and because of that, you have neglected your own needs and dreams. You harm yourself the more you heal others. So with heavy hearts, we will steal yours. We only wish to bring you the peace and happiness you deserve. F-from the p-phantom thieves.” Ren felt his voice and body shake as he read the card aloud. “No…” He covered his mouth with shaky hands, tears forming in his eyes.

**“I will protect my heart from everyone.”** A voice said in his head. The teen took out his phone and pressed the app. 

“A-Amamiya Ren.” His voice was shaky. 

“ _Target found.”_ The phone responded with a generic female voice. He thought for a moment. 

“The Amamiya’s house…” Another confirmation came from the phone. He bit the inside of his lip, playing with his hair. “Prison…” The world changed around him. He found himself staring down the prison of his own creation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The personas in this chapter are based on the personas I use in new game plus, so I know that you don't get Gabriel until a little later. I get attached to my personas while playing (I imagine you can tell). Anyways, tell me what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was planning to post this on Monday, but news flash school is already exhausting. My school is doing A and B days, but weirdly nothing on Wednesdays, so this is basically my free day. I have written the last chapter, but I am on the fence about the ending. Basically, that's coming out sooner rather than later.

“So you’ve come.” Shadow Ren stood up in front of the now open cell. 

“We won’t leave without your treasure,” Akechi spoke cooly and glared at the shadow. 

“Is it really smart to fight your leader?” He asked, before taking a battle stance. 

“We’ll take your heart back senpai!” Sumire yelled before they took their own stances for battle.

“Let’s begin, shall we? Persona!” Behind him, Sraosha appeared and sent a bless attack at the chestnut-haired young man. 

“Shit!” He was knocked down. A smirk came to the shadow’s face. 

“Alice! Ravage her.” He pointed towards Sumire, knocking her down too. 

“Violet, Crow! Hold on!” Makoto called to them, healing them both. Ryuji and Yusuke attacking the shadow with heavy blows. Haru created shields to protect her teammates. 

“Well then, you seem at least able to damage me.” He chuckled before he frowned deeply. “That won’t last long!” It was a back and forth for a while. The thieves slowly taking down the shadow’s life, when he let out a dark laugh. “I didn’t think you would force me to reveal myself.” An insane smile came to his face as he transformed into Arsѐne.  **“His heart will forever be protected by me!”** A burst of wind came from a flap of his wings. 

“Arsѐne stop! Your only hurting Ren!” Ann yelled at the demon-like creature. 

**“None of you get to have a say! You have ignored him!”** The thief shouted at them in anger.  **“Let him suffer alone!”**

“Arsѐne?” A new voice entered the room. “Akechi?” Ren’s eyes widened in shock as he saw the scene before him. “What are you doing?” 

**“This has to be done to protect your heart.”** He reasoned look down at his other-self. 

“Arsène… we’re a lot alike aren’t we. It’s why you didn’t want to leave either.” Ren approached his persona. “I’m sorry, I’ve made you like this.” He brought the thief into a hug. His wings now covering them from the others in the room. 

**“Don’t say that little thief,”** the tears didn’t seem to stop once they began.

“I missed you so much, it’s like a part of me is missing.” The teen admitted, ignoring the others around them. “I’m not alone anymore though, I was just too afraid to expect that. Because of that, I hurt you too.” 

**“Ren…”** Their hug only got tighter. 

“I’m sorry you all had to see that.” Ren rubbed at his arm uncomfortably. He held his treasure in his other hand. It was a picture they had taken together, all the phantom thieves even Akechi in it. 

“It’s alright Ren, we just wish we had helped you sooner,” Ryuji spoke softly. The rest of the conversation the teen and his persona had was in private. 

“We’re really sorry Senpai…” The redhead spoke up. 

“What for? You guys were helping me.” 

“But we never noticed what you were going through!” Ann yelled at him. Tears of frustration were forming in her eyes. “We were too focused on ourselves.” 

“Maybe if I wasn’t so close off, it would’ve-“

“Don’t say that!” Futaba yelled loudly, interrupting any argument Ren was trying to form. “Don’t blame yourself for being closed off and we should’ve given you time after the interrogation!” 

“We want to make up for neglecting your needs and worries,” Yusuke said gently, placing a hand on Futaba's shoulder. 

“You don’t have to, being with you guys is enough.” He smiled brightly, trying to ignore the tightening in his chest. 

“It seems I’m done here.” Akechi finally spoke up. 

“No, you’re not.” Ren grabbed his shirt. “What the hell!? I thought you were dead asshole!” 

“As I asked the others, you think so little of me?” The young man looked smug as always. 

“No, but next time… at least call, but where are you going?” 

“Do you think I got off free after everything I’ve done? I’m helping the government clean up any metaverse related crime and might get my freedom after that. Might.” He emphasized. 

“Good luck.” Ren smiled at him, seeming to get a shocked look in return.

“Amamiya Ren you are truly someone I will never understand.” The young man shook his head but smiled. He left with a wave walking in the direction of the train station.

“Come on! We haven’t had a chance to really hang out Ren!” Haru brought up, calling the black-haired teen over. 

“Got anywhere you want to hang out?” Makoto asked him kindly.

“How about the floodplain? Do you guys know how to skip rocks?” The teen began to walk in the direction of the river. 

Yu let out a sigh rubbing his face. He thanked God his break would begin tomorrow. He felt his phone ring in his pocket. It wasn’t a number he recognized, but he shrugged and answered it. 

“Hello?” He asked as he searched his pockets for his apartment key.

“Is this Narukami Yu?” A young man’s voice came through the receiver.

“Yes, is there something you needed?” 

“Do you remember a teen by the name Amamiya Ren?” The silver-haired man almost dropped his phone. 

“Y-yes! Is everything okay?” He visited Inaba last summer, apparently he was arrested and on probabtion. 

“He’s fine, he would appreciate seeing you. He’s in Inaba currently.” The voice explained.

“Thank you, to whom do I owe this information to?” He asked cautiously, getting a soft chuckle in return.

“Just a little birdy. That’s all.” The man hung up after that. Yu seemed hesitant and pulled out his phone.

**Yu:** Hey Yukiko, sorry to bother you.

**Yu:** but is Ren back in town

He bit his lip when it took a few moments for her to respond.

**Yukiko:** Oh yes! I was going to tell you, but he seemed off 

**Yukiko:** Are you going to visit this year?

**Yu:** Yeah I think I will

“Please sir, just do this. It’s for my little brother he’s in a lot of danger living there.” A short black-haired woman begged over the phone. “Hello? Hello!? Damn it!” She slammed her phone down on her desk. 

“Emi? Is everything okay?” The woman turned to see her girlfriend. Chihaya was a wonderful woman. With her long blonde hair and soft-spoken nature, Emi would die for her.

“Yeah… I’m just frustrated.” She sighed out, the blonde woman giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “Can you tell me more?” 

“Huh?”

“About Ren, when you met him. I’m just so worried about him.” She felt the tears forming in her grey eyes. “I miss him so much…”

“Emi…” The blonde brought her girlfriend into a tight embrace. “He misses you too. I know he does.” That’s when the couple heard a knock at the apartment door. The black-haired woman brushed away any tears that had formed and answered the door.

“Hello?” She found no one at the door but did find a card on the floor. “Niijima huh?” 

“Who was it?” Her girlfriend looked to her with a curious eye. 

“No one, but maybe a chance.” She pulled out her phone and dialed Sae Niijima’s number. 

“Hello?” A woman answered.

“Hi, my name is Amamiya Emi and I found your card. I need a lawyer to get my little brother away from my parents.” She explained.

“What’s your little brother's name?” Nijima asked.

“Amamiya Ren.” There was a moment of silence. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” She could hear the smile in the other woman’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new title for this story will be "I just really like Ren and Arsene being really close."   
> Also, Chihaya was a bit of a last-minute addition. I just knew that I had wanted Emi to be dating someone. To clarify they started dating and met a little after Ren left, so they didn't know each other when Ren was in Tokyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope this is a conclusion you like. I had another idea of how to end this, but I wasn't feeling it.

Yu let out a sigh as he got off the train. He took a moment to breathe in the air and the subtle smells of Inaba. He would like to enjoy it more, but he had somewhere he needed to be. 

“Big bro!” He looked to see Nanako running towards him. Hugging him tightly. 

“Hey, I missed you Nanako.” He smiled brightly, feeling like he was finally home. “After we drop off my stuff, let’s go to Junes.”

“Really?” She seemed to glow at the mention of the supermarket. He smiled again and nodded. “Hurry then!” She pulled on his arm as they made their way back to the Dojima residents. 

“Why didn’t you take us here sooner dude!?” Ryuji was engulfing a steak from Junes. 

“It’s literally a supermarket and not one of my favorite places in town.” Ren shrugged it off before taking a sip from his soda. “Also their food isn’t that good.”

“I mean sometimes food is food.” Ann brought up, taking another bite from her sundae. 

“That’s just because you like sweets Ann-chan.” Haru giggled with a smile. 

“Hey this place has good WiFi, I’m happy.” The ginger shrugged. 

“You all are surprisingly easy to please.” Makoto thought aloud. Watching Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke eat.

“Eh, Junes isn’t my favorite but it’s not bad. Right, Mona?” Ren looked to the bag the cat was usually in to find it empty. “Where’s Morgana?” 

“Probably went exploring.” Yusuke supplies. 

“I’m gonna find him before he gets into trouble.” The teen explained before getting up from the table. 

“Look big bro a cat!” That voice sounded familiar to him. Why? He saw the end of Morgana's tail and went to pick him up.

“There you are.” As he picked him up he saw the two the cat had been staring at.

“Ren?” An all too familiar voice asked him. Those even more familiar light grey eyes staring at him. 

“Yu-senpai?” He almost dropped the cat in his arms in shock. “W-What are you doing here?” 

“I’m visiting, I came last year. Everyone said you got arrested and was on probation.” He explained, rubbing his neck.

“Right… you missed a lot…” 

“Why don’t we talk later, like we used to.” The elder suggested. 

“O-okay, I wouldn’t mind. Same place?” The question seemed to shock the other, but he smiled and laughed. 

“Yeah, I would like that.” Ren felt his cheeks heat up as the elder simply smiled. “See you then.” The teen watched as the man was dragged away by his cousin. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Well look at you, getting a date.” Morgana finally spoke. 

“Oh shut it! We’re just talking.” Ren turned to walk back to the food court. Not noticing the light grey eyes watching his back. 

“Ren has a date!” The cat announced to the group. 

“He does!?” Both Ann and Futaba stood up excited. 

“Hey watch it!” Ryuji yelled at the other blonde, as she almost knocked over his food. 

“I don't, I'm just meeting up with an old friend.” He glared at the black and white cat in his bag. 

“Who is it?” The blonde girl asked, practically leaning over the table. “You’re killing me!”

“You wouldn’t know him.” The teen’s cheeks flushed pink. 

“It’s that Narukami guy.” 

“Mona!” His cheeks turned a bright red. 

“Oh! In that case, we should leave you to get ready.” Ann insisted. 

“It isn’t a date!” 

Ren arrived at the river, the familiar view and silence. Worried that the man wouldn’t show up. 

“Ren!” He turned to see the silver-haired man. He felt a sigh of relief leave him.

“It’s been a while huh?” 

“Y-yeah, you look good.” They both turned a little red. “I-I mean you seem to be good.” The teen couldn’t help the laugh that came.  _ “Great job Yu, can you make this more awkward?”  _

“Thank you, and you too.” He smiled softly. The elder felt his beating heart slow a little as he watched the teen’s face brighten. 

“So what did I miss?” Yu asked him.

“It’s a long story.” 

“Well, I’m more than willing to listen,” Ren explained everything about the assault and how he had to move to Tokyo because of it.

“Also… um, Izanagi misses you.” The teen admitted to the elder.

“I had a feeling you’d be a persona user.”

“What? How come?” 

“The blue butterfly and I miss him too. It’s like…”

“A part of you is missing, trust me I get it,” Ren confirmed, they were now sitting on the grass. He pulled his knees up to his chest. “Do you know the phantom thieves?”

“How could I not?”

“Well…” He looked to the man and everything seemed to click. 

“You’re kidding, that was you and your friends?” The teen nodded in return. “Damn, you guys were the talk of the city.” 

“Yu-Senpai…” 

“Ren, you can just call me Yu. We’ve known each other long enough.” He spoke softly. 

“You really hurt me when you didn’t come back during the summer the next year. I know it’s stupid but…” The silver-haired man listened quietly and gave a nod for him to keep going. “It felt like you were abandoning me.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that and it’s not stupid, okay?” Yu grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Okay.” Ren smiled and nodded. “You know I want to hear some stories about your persona adventures.” 

“As long as you share some of yours.” 

“It’s a deal then.” 

“Mother, Father, I’m home,” Ren announced as he opened the door. His parents were reading something. 

“Your sister emailed us something.” The teen was curious, but couldn’t help the worry building in his chest. 

“About what?” Ren hesitantly asked as he shut the door behind him. 

“She wants custody of you.” His father made a disgusted look. The teen felt the world stop and freeze for a moment. 

“She what?” 

“She wants you to live with her.” His mother repeated. “She’s willing to pay too or fight us in court.” She looked down at her phone unimpressed. 

“I see…” For some reason, Ren felt hope filling his heart. Like he really would be able to leave Inaba. 

In the end, his parents only requested money for him to live with her. His sister in return was more than willing to pay up. Ren and his friends packed his things as it was decided he would move out before summer ended. His sister and he had begun to talk over the phone, the first call had a lot of tears. Ren opened up to her, explained the pain he felt when she had left him alone for years. Her apologies were endless, and she promised there were more to come. 

Ren looked around his empty room with a smile. His friends had left two days earlier, making sure to keep in contact with him.

“Your sister is here.” His mother announced to him, her arms crossed. A stack of boxes by the door. Morgana was snug in his bag as always as Ren put the boxes in the back of a car. 

A woman with short black hair stepped out of the driver’s seat. Her hair was cut short a little above her shoulders, a slight curl at the end. She wore light blue jeans with boots, a plain green shirt underneath a rolled-up jean jacket. She slowly approached the teen, before bringing him into a tight embrace.

“I missed you so much Renren.” Her vision began to be blurred by the tears that had formed. 

“I missed you too Emi.” He tightens the embrace around his elder sister. Tears forming in his own eyes. 

“You ready to go home?” She asked, moving away slightly. Looking down at her little brother.

“Yeah… I am.” He smiled at her and got into the car. 

While moving in with his sister and her girlfriend definitely didn’t fix everything, it was a much more positive place. Doctor Maruki recommended him a therapist to talk to about everything and she was helping him the best she could. He and Yu met up more often and hung out a lot. Ren secretly hoped that maybe the elder was feeling the same way he was. Everyone from Shujin remembers him, but it doesn’t bother him. To be fair it never really did, even less now. He had Mishima, Sumire, and Futaba with him. He felt for once that he was complete, that this was how things were meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm still a little on the fence on the ending so tell me what you thought about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think! I'm really hoping to get this all done before school starts for me, so I can just post the edited version of the story.


End file.
